1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for separating ore for use in connection with ore processing. The method and device for separating ore has particular utility in connection with extracting valuable minerals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and devices for separating ore are desirable for extracting valuable minerals. Valuable minerals are typically found encased in rock in modest concentrations. For the minerals to be useful, they must be separated from the rock and purified. Methods and devices for separating ore provide the process and equipment needed to separate the various components of ore so that those having value can be recovered.
The use of dynamic mining systems comprising hydrated multiple recovery sites and related methods is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,995 to Tanner discloses a dynamic mining system comprising hydrated multiple recovery sites and related methods that recovers gold and/or other heavy metals along a continuously hydrated ore processing route. However, the Tanner ""995 patent does not function without the use of multiple pumps, conveyors, and boil boxes, and has further drawbacks of requiring massive amounts of carrier and secondary water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,008 to Rendall et al. discloses a method of extraction of valuable minerals and precious metals from oil sands ore bodies and other related ore bodies. However, the Rendall et al. ""008 patent does not work without the use of sodium cyanide, and additionally does not have a motordriven paddle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,143 to Richan discloses an ore separating method and apparatus. However, the Richan ""143 patent does not have a motor-driven paddle, and does not have a vessel with a conical-shaped bottom.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,307 to Raudsepp et al. discloses a process for recovering gold and silver from refractory ores. However, the Raudsepp et al. ""307 patent does not function without the use of an oxidized nitrogen species, and does not have a motordriven paddle.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,949 to Watts discloses a heavy metal separator that removes heavy metal particles and flakes from ore. However, the Watts ""949 patent does not have a motor-driven paddle, and cannot be used without a continuous stream of water.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,294 to Vallien discloses a centrifugal separator. However, the Vallien ""294 patent does not have a motor-driven paddle, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a vessel with a conical-shaped bottom.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a method and device for separating ore that allows extracting valuable minerals. The Rendall et al. ""008 patent, the Richan ""143 patent, the Raudsepp et al. ""307 patent, the Watts ""949 patent, and the Vallien ""294 patent make no provision for a motor driven paddle. The Tanner ""995 patent requires massive amounts of carrier and secondary water. The Watts ""949 patent requires a continuous stream of water.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved method and device for separating ore that can be used for extracting valuable minerals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the method and device for separating ore according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting valuable minerals.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dynamic mining systems comprising hydrated multiple recovery sites and related methods now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved method and device for separating ore, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved method and device for separating ore to extract valuable minerals which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a method and device for separating ore which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vessel having a removable lid on top and an outlet valve attached to its bottom. Within the vessel is an agitator. The present invention also comprises a method for separating ore, which comprises the steps of: crush ore until concentrate is freed from the rock, wet screen crushed ore to separate the concentrate from the rock, boil the concentrate in water in a vessel, capture resultant released gases if valuable, allow water to cool until the concentrate accumulates as sediment in the bottom of the vessel, remove water, leaving the concentrate in the vessel, introduce super heated water to the vessel to separate the tars and oils, transfer the concentrate/water solution to a cylindrical vessel having a conical bottom with a valve, a side valve, and a motor-driven paddle, rotate the paddle rapidly once the vessel is full of solution until all of the concentrate is suspended, slow the paddle gradually until it comes to a stop, and utilize the valves to remove the separated minerals once all materials have settled out.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the vessel having a conical-shaped bottom. A skim valve may be attached to the side of the vessel. Legs with leg supports may be attached to the side and bottom of the vessel. The agitator may take the form of a motor, motor retainer, screws, and reduction gearbox attached to the top of the lid, along with a drive shaft, paddle support, square drive, bushing, paddle holder, rivets, and paddle contained within the vessel. There may also be an inlet pipe attached to the top of the lid. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and device for separating ore that has all of the advantages of the prior art dynamic mining systems comprising hydrated multiple recovery sites and related methods and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and device for separating ore that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and device for separating ore that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such method and device for separating ore economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new method and device for separating ore that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for separating ore for extracting valuable minerals. This allows the separation of valuable minerals from low value materials.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for separating ore for extracting valuable minerals. This makes it possible to separate valuable minerals without requiring a continuous flow of water.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for separating ore for extracting valuable minerals. This enables the separation of valuable minerals without the use of sodium cyanide.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and device for separating ore for extracting valuable minerals.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.